Daddy's Girl
by Gemzn
Summary: Moments between Ron and his daughter Rose though the 19 years we missed. Based on the song 'Daddy's Girl' by Peter Cetera. Fluff.Ron/Hermione.


_Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, no matter how much I want them to._

_A/N: This is my second published fanfic. Just a one shot that popped into my head, based on the song 'Daddy's girl' by Peter Cetera._

_

* * *

_Ron looked toward the living room window and sighed. The sun was going down and it was getting late. He turned his head toward the centre of the room, where his four year old daughter was sat, watching her favourite muggle DVD. It was just him and his Rose tonight, Hugo was already in bed and Hermione had gone over to her parents for the evening.

'Rosie, it's getting late.'

Nothing. Rose just carried on jiggling up and down from her cross legged position as if she hadn't heard a word he said.

'Rose'

The little girl stopped jiggling and turned her head slowly to face her father.

'Yes Daddy'

'It's time for bed sweetie'

'No its not, mummy always lets me stay up late'

'Now you know that's not true'

Rose sighed and pouted at her father. When she realised she wasn't going to win she decided that she would go to bed, but on her terms.

'Fine, but I'll take my own sweet time.'

She said, yawning. She got up and started making her way up the stairs, but at a snail's pace. Ron smiled to himself. She was as stubborn as her mother. Rose made her way into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth...one tooth at a time, spending at least five minutes on each.

'Now come on Rosie, you're pushing it'

Rose put her toothbrush away and turned to her father who stood in the doorway watching.

'But daddy, I don't want to say goodnight.'

Ron walked into the bathroom and helped Rose get her night dress on. Rose yawned as the material fell over her head. She was wearing her favourite pale blue nightdress that her Grandma Granger had bought her.

'Then don't say goodnight'

Ron said simply. Rose frowned at him again before gesturing that she wanted to be picked up. Chuckling slightly, Ron carried Rose into her room and tucked her in. She was fast asleep before he'd even turned the light off.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Ron gave Hermione and Hugo a kiss goodbye and kissed Rose on the forehead before walking out of the room. She followed him to the fireplace where he would floo to the ministry.

'Daddy please don't go'

She grabbed onto his cloak in an attempt to stop him leaving. He turned around and bent down to her level. Hermione walked into the room to give Ron another goodbye kiss but stopped in her tracks. She was about to open her mouth when Ron put his hand in the air as if to silence her. Hermione raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms but remained silent.

'What's wrong Rosie?'

Rose sniffed and pouted.

'I don't want you to go'

'And why's that?'

'I want you to stay here with me and mummy and Hugo, what happens if you don't come home?'

Rose gave another sniff and wiped the stray tear that had fallen down her face off her cheek. Ron held out his arms and gave Rose a hug. Recently Rose had been going through a faze where she wanted her mother, brother and father to be in the same room so she could see them at all times. She wasn't even too keen on Hermione visiting her parents for the evening.

'Rosie of course I'm coming back. Try not to worry about me; you're starting to sound like your mother'

Rose chuckled at this and turned to her mother. Hermione still had her eyebrows raised, but was smiling.

'But I don't want to say goodbye daddy'

'Then don't say goodbye Rosie. I'll be home around tea time, I promise'

Rose nodded and Ron watched as she walked back into her mother's waiting embrace. Ron gave the pair one last wave before stepping into the fire.

* * *

Later that evening the family were listening to the radio when a familiar song came on. Ron grinned at Hermione and jumped up from his position on the sofa. He strode over to his wife and offered her his hand.

'Would you honour me with a dance Mrs Weasley?'

Hermione blushed, looked toward her two children both of whom sat on the sofa, and nodded.

'Of course Mr Weasley'

The pair danced around the room in a comic fashion, making Rose and Hugo giggle. When the song ended, Ron bowed and Hermione curtsied.

'I'm going to make some drinks, anyone want one?'

Hermione took their requests and walked into the kitchen looking rather flustered. Ron sat down in the middle of Rose and Hugo, out of breath. Rose laughed and put her head on her dads shoulder.

'You know what daddy?'

'What?'

'I'm going to marry you when I get older'

She stated happily. Ron chuckled and took his drink from Hermione when she re-entered the room.

'I think your mother may have something to say about that princess'.

* * *

Ron stood with Hermione on platform 3 and ¾ and watched as Rose and her cousin Albus talked nervously about going to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were having a word with James about teasing Al again, but no matter how many talks he got he wouldn't stop. Ron frowned as he watched his daughter. Hermione began to rub his back to comfort him.

'She's leaving me Hermione'

Ron sighed.

'It's ok; she'll be back at Christmas, try not to worry, if she's anything like we were...ok maybe we should worry a little bit'

Ron laughed and nodded. The trains whistle blew and Rose ran over to her parents for one last hug.

'Dad, why do you look so sad?'

Rose asked as she pulled out of the hug with her mother.

'I don't want to say goodbye'

Ron knew she wouldn't understand why he felt so sad about her leaving, not really.

'Then don't say goodbye'

Rose smiled at her father and gave him one last hug before running off to join Albus.

Ron felt a tear prickle in the corner of his eye but forced it back. Rose wasn't his little girl anymore; she was a little woman, a lady. Ron felt his heart ache as he watched his little girl ride away from him. He was really going to miss her. Ron and Hermione turned around and joined Harry, Ginny, Lily and Hugo

who had all been chatting about Hogwarts. Ron watched as Lily tugged on Harry's shirt and whispered something in his ear to make him laugh. Harry looked up at Ron, smiled and made his way over. Hermione went over and joined Hugo, Ginny and Lily's conversation. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder and said in an undertone 'Don't worry mate, Rose will always be daddy's girl'.


End file.
